


You Can Run Away With Me (Palletshipping)

by majesticdragonair



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Anime)
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Crushes, Drabble, M/M, they're like 20?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-06
Updated: 2019-01-06
Packaged: 2019-10-05 06:03:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 652
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17319368
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/majesticdragonair/pseuds/majesticdragonair
Summary: Ash and Gary reconnect.





	You Can Run Away With Me (Palletshipping)

**Author's Note:**

> ahhh i haven't written fic for pokemon in quite a while, but i'm back for mey51on tumblr, who i'm the secret santa for [this](http://palletshipping-secretsanta.tumblr.com/) palletshipping secret santa event! he's already heard my spiel on tumblr but i hope you enjoy :)
> 
> title from summertime by my chemical romance

“Gramps didn’t tell me you were going to be in town.”   
  
Ash turned around sharply, seeing Gary standing in the doorway, leaning against its frame and smiling at Ash with his usual charm. Pikachu nuzzled the side of Ash’s face before darting off into the grass, following a horde of Ash’s Pokemon, who left them be as well.

“Just dropping back in for the holidays,” Ash breathed, clearing his throat and standing up, following his old friend inside when he walked in. It seems that Gary had known Ash was already there, as there was a pot of tea on the living room table, next to an array of biscuits. They both sat down, with Gary leaning back against the sofa and Ash sitting up.

“What’ve you been up to, then?” Ash asked, turning back to Gary, who was holding his teacup against his chest as not to knock it.

He shrugged. “Nothing much. We’ve mainly been trying not to work as hard, since Grandpa is slowly coming up to his time. We don’t want him to strain himself to much, so he’s spending more time out with Tracy or Delia.”   
  
Ash nodded. “Do you know…”   
  
“Probably only a few months,” Gary asked, nudging Ash slightly, who smiled in response. “You can ask anything, Ashy boy. We’ve known each other long enough, I think. You can’t be hesitating on me now.”   
  
Ash shrugged, shyly sipping his tea, which only caused Gary to bark out a laugh which the other male missed. “I haven’t seen you in so long.”   
  
“And who’s fault is that, huh?” Gary mused.

“Yeah okay, I know,” Ash sassed back, not missing the way Gary smirked. Gary leaned in, and Ash raised an eyebrow. “Yes?”   
  
“Say it. You know you wanna,” Gary fired back, the end of the sentence turning more sing song. Ash sighed, but he finally leaned back into the couch, seeming shorter than Gary now. “Okay fine, you idiot. I missed you. Happy?”   
  
“Very,” Gary seemed taller now, as if the words fed his ego in a way that made him appear larger. It threw Ash back into the past, when they were ten and just starting their lives as Pokemon trainers. 

He sighed, and Gary focused on him again. “Whatcha thinking about?”   
  
“The past.”   
  
“You think about that a lot?”    
  
Ash shrugged. “I try not to. You know me-”   
  
“You like to focus on the now; I remember,” Gary finished, sipping his tea again. “It just seems like yesterday that we were getting our first Pokemon, though.”   
  
“But at the same time, it feels like another life,” Ash put in.

“I hear ya,” Gary mused, placing his tea on the coffee table. “I sometimes wish I could do it over again. Not be so much as a dick as I was, especially to you.”   
  
“You turned around though,” Ash pointed out.  
  
Gary made a clicking sound with his mouth. “I guess. But we grew up together, Ash, and I threw that out the damned window.”   
  
“Yeah, okay, that definitely sucked,” Ash mused, snorting at the look he got in return. “Hey, you said it! Besides, you’re different now. We’re friends now, aren’t me?”   
  
Gary didn’t answer, just staring at Ash with a questioning look, before smirking and standing up. “Tell ya what, Ashy boy; I’ll take you out, in return for all the times i’ve treated you like trash in the past. I know a couple of great places in Viridian City.; what do you say?”   
  
Ash just looked up at him, before smiling slightly. “You asking me on a date, Oak?”   
  
“If you want,” Gary mused, holding out a hand. “I certainly wouldn’t mind if it was a date.”   
  
Ash’s smile grew larger as he stood, taking Gary’s hand as he did, not letting go when he was stable and on both feet. “Then yes, Gary, I’ll let you take me out to dinner.”


End file.
